In general, electrodeposited wire tools are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 53-96589 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 53-14489 (Patent Document 2), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 63-34071 (Patent Document 3) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-50301 (Patent Document 4).
Patent Document 1 discloses a method of manufacturing an electrodeposited wire tool by mixing abrasive grains into a plating solution and performing composite plating while impregnating (dipping) a piano wire with (in) the plating solution.
According to this method, however, it is difficult to produce an electrodeposited wire tool in which abrasive grains are homogeneously dispersed in a high density at a high speed in a stable manner.
Patent Document 2 discloses a method of manufacturing an electrodeposited wire tool by magnetizing a piano wire, making the magnetized piano wire adsorb magnetic or previously magnetically treated metallized abrasive grains and fixing the abrasive grains by plating the same in the adsorbed state.
Also mentioned is a treatment of coating the surfaces of abrasive grains with iron or nickel which is a magnetic metal by ion plating or a plating method and magnetizing metallized abrasive grains obtained in this manner.
According to Patent Document, however, the metallized abrasive grains are aggregated if the metallized abrasive grains coated with iron or nickel are adsorbed by the magnetized piano wire. This is because iron or nickel is a ferromagnet and hence the adsorption power resulting from the magnetism thereof is excessively large with respect to the sizes (weights) of the abrasive grains. In particular, this tendency is remarkable when the sizes of the abrasive grains are not more than 60 μm.
Patent Document 3 discloses a method of manufacturing an electrodeposited grindstone by forming ferromagnetic metallized layers on the surfaces of abrasive grains in an electroless plating solution containing nickel ions, magnetizing the abrasive grains with a magnetizer, introducing the magnetized metallized abrasive grains into a plating solution in which a ferromagnetic grinding head metal is dipped and performing plating while stirring the plating solution. At present, diamond abrasive grains coated with electroless Ni—B platings are not put on the market, and an extremely high cost is required if the same are manufactured.
Patent Document 4 describes an example of making a piano wire adsorb metallized diamond abrasive grains coated with electroless Ni—P platings through magnetic force and fixing the abrasive grains by electric nickel plating.
However, the electroless Ni—P platings shown in Patent Document 4 are nonmagnetic, and nonmagnetic metallized abrasive grains cannot be adsorbed by the piano wire in a high density.
Further, reduction of adsorption power deteriorates homogeneous dispersibility of the abrasive grains in an electrodeposited wire tool.